


Worshiped

by Yaoi_Queen_the_13th



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, It's great to be a god!, M/M, Slash, Throne Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th/pseuds/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel worships Tulio on his throne.  AKA they have sex on the throne while Tulio's ego, and other things, are getting stroked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshiped

Worshipped

 

 

 

Tulio had an ego problem.  Or perhaps it was called being a control freak.  Either way, the terms perfectly described him.  He always had to be in control of every situation and it wasn’t just about keeping their necks away from the noose, his ego wouldn’t let him have it any other way.  He reveled in the power and stability it afforded him.  Perhaps that was why he loved to control Miguel.  Telling him when he was being stupid or try to correct some potentially fatal mistake.  Miguel rarely took offence and when he did, it matter very little since in a short time things would be back to normal and he would once again give up his own free will to Tulio.  But even that control was inconsequential to the way he would look up at Tulio with those big green eyes of his as if he was the cleverest person in the world.  At times it almost made him feel like a god.

 

Now that they were in the city however, many more people made him feel that way.  Each willing to give up their control, each willing to hang on his every word.  Everyone was falling over themselves to please him, calling him “Your Excellency” or “My Lord”.  Even Chel, in her own way, stroked his ego.  But still he wanted to be worshiped, truly worshipped.  Not to just give out commands but the undying devotion he truly sought all his miserable life.

 

Perhaps that was why the dynamic duo were in their current situation.  Tulio sighed as he leaned back in his golden throne; his legs spread wide giving his worshipper the space he needed to comfortably continue his idolization.  Between his legs, he played with the golden strands of hair as their owner took him farther into his mouth.  It was moments like this he was glad the throne was far enough from the edge of their temple so any passer by would not get an eye full.  And what a sight it would have been.  Tulio completely clothed, sitting on his throne, the barest of fleshing being seen, while his fellow “god” kneeled naked between his legs pleasuring him with the reverence he had come to expect when they were given time alone.

 

Normally, Tulio wouldn’t risk something so daring.  The pair hid as best they could in Spain knowing the knowledge of their illicit relationship would bring them straight to the gallows.  Those times were fast and far too distant for either of their liking but those times were all they could afford without increasing their risk.  Their lives were worth more than a few short moments of pleasure.  Most of the time they had to do with light touches and whispers in the night, actions that could have been mistaken for seeking warmth or close friendship.  Not lovers.  But here in the city, it was different.  Here was the first time he saw a male prostitute.  Here was the first time he was two males kissing unabashed in public with no one even acknowledging something was a miss and thanks to Chel, they learned it was not unusual and there was even a deity for homosexual acts.  Safe in this knowledge, the pair became more daring, willing to take more risks than before.  If only to make up for lost time.

 

Tulio hissed as he felt the slight drag of the other’s teeth, gently scrapping his hard member.  Looking down, he couldn’t help but smirk.   Miguel always knew just how to get a raise out of him and right now he wanted nothing more than to bury his hand in those sun kissed locks and force himself deep in the other’s throat.  But for right now, he would abstain and focus on what Miguel was giving.  Those little scraps were his little way of bringing Tulio back to the present, reminding him not to think too much.  Miguel was right.  Whatever anxieties he was having could wait.  They didn’t know how much time they would have left in the city and they should make the most of it.   

 

Lovingly, he ran his hand through the other’s hair, massaging the scalp and gently bringing him closer to his need.  Miguel usually had his callused hands stroking whatever was not in his mouth.  Sometimes, the other would massage his stones, pulling and rolling them, trying to prolong the experiences.  But today was different.  Only one hand could be seem near his mouth, the callused finger tips stroking his balls enjoying the velvety texture of the wrinkled skin.  From his slightly evaluated position, Tulio was able to see why Miguel was only using one of his talented hands. As he cranked his neck, he could see the other hand dipping into his follower’s opening, preparing himself for Tulio. 

 

Licking his lips, Tulio fixate on the area the other hand was working on.  Even though he was unable to see it, his mind’s eye and memories more than made up for it.  From those, he drew lurid and lewd images of a furrowed hole glistening with saliva as strong fingers worked their way into the warm body.  Fingers searching for something deep inside that would make him sing just as well as he played.  But his own pleasure was not all that he would be seeking.  No.  This was just the preparation for the ritual.  He would need to be looser if he was to fit his entire lord in him.

 

Grinning as he felt the tongue circled his crown only to lavish the slit with attention; he gently pulled the other to his knees forcing him to stop his manipulation of the both of them. 

 

Miguel’s heated glare and playful smirk caused him to want nothing more than rip Miguel up from where he was and to sink deep inside the other’s warmth.  But Miguel was not finished worshipping Tulio just yet.  His skilled hands snuck under the blue shirt pushing it up revealing pale skin.  The shirt would stay on.  But his hands could still travel under it.  His finger tips crawled their way up his stomach caresses it as they traveled to his chest. Miguel only stopping to lavish kisses on the stomach.  Finally, the finger tips began to circle the other’s nipples pebbling them to harden peaks.

 

His emerald eyes sparkled as he heard another sigh.  Tulio was finally relaxing.  For once, he was not the cause of Tulio’s stress but of his release.  So often his misadventure caused nothing but stress for his Almighty.  He was please he was able to now bring him pleasure and comfort.  Slinking his body up ward, he rested his knees against Tulio’s hips straddling him as his fingers scrawled up the other’s chest to card themselves thought the other’s long black hair.  Leaning back, Tulio raised his hands from the gilded armrest, intertwining them with the golden strain as he pulled Miguel to him, gasping as their heated hard-ons met only the sound only to be swallowed by a kiss.

 

Their lips meshed for a simple chaste kiss before slightly opening allowing their slink tongues to battle each other for domination.  Tulio sighed again as he felt the inside of his disciple’s warm mouth, running his tongue over his teeth before pulling back to nibble on his swollen lips.  Nuzzling Miguel’s whiskers, he descended once more on those delicious lips.  In the back of Tulio’s mind, he chuckled as he could taste the new drink,xocolātl, coating Miguel’s mouth.  His Miguel had a passion for both the sweet and spicy which gave his mouth a unique flavor all of it’s own.

 

Breaking for air, Miguel nuzzled the junction of his god’s shoulder as he rose to place himself over the other’s need.  Hoping the preparations and saliva were good enough to cause the minimal amount of pain, he slowly descended on the length.  Even though this was not their first time, it still stung but Miguel was not about to leave his god wanting, not when he could please him.  His hands wrapped themselves in the blue fabric and he paused, giving himself a moment to adjust to the familiar feelings of stretching and being full before continuing to rest on the other’s lap.

 

Tulio didn’t want to the other to move.  Not yet.  He just wanted to keep him there sitting on his cock as he held him.  Never wanting to let go.  His fingers dimpled the other’s golden flesh as he tried to catch his breath.  In and out.  In and out.  He needed to remember to breath and he needed Miguel not to move.  Untangling the other’s hands from his shirt, he kissed the pads of the musician’s finger tips, blessing them for both their talent in the bedroom and with music.  Looking up to catch Tulio in the act, Miguel couldn’t help but blush at the near romantic level such a tiny thing could cause.  It was rare for Tulio to sub come to romantic fancy but when he did, it always made Miguel’s blood boil.  He tried to move his hips, wanting to give his lord pleasure, but a pair of hands prevented him from doing so.  “Don’t move.”  A husky voice whispered.   “Not yet.”  Tulio was going to take his time and enjoy the heat.

 

Finally, it seemed Miguel was grated leave to move as the hands gave way of their grip and Tulio’s hips tried to move, thrusting deep inside his patron.  Slowly, his hips still in Tulio’s hands, he began to rise himself, using his knees as leverage.  Just as slowly, he lowered back down clenching the muscles as he did so, enjoying both the feeling of being full and seeing the bliss stricken expression on his deity’s face.  “Does it please you, My Lord?”  Miguel quivered in a wantonly voice as he licked a line from the other’s neck to his check.

 

“Very much so.”  Tulio’s patience was weaning as Miguel continued the slow manipulation.  As much as he enjoyed watching Miguel impale himself on his cock, now he wanted speed.  He was past the point of needing to hold his devotee just to make sure he would not disappear but now the burning sensation in his lower belly demanded release and if the other was going to tease him to death, there might have to be consequences for angering a god.  Perhaps next time, Miguel would not be a devotee but a human sacrifice.  Tied up in his bed, unable to move and completely at the mercy of Tulio’s depraved mind, giving him the freedom to rut against him until he cried for benevolence that might never come.  Oh, he could just see it now…but next time.  That was when he would desire

 

Biting his lower lip, Miguel tried to keep the pace nice and steady but found his movements not as fluid as them might have been on a bed.  Still he tried; he wanted his god to be comforted and cared for, even if it was just for a short time.  The pressure on his hip was his signal to speed up.  Wrapping his arms around the other’s thin chest, he buried his head in the crock of the other’s neck as he tried to pick up speed. 

 

Murmuring soft words of encouragement as he kissed the golden locks, Tulio did his best not to take over and soon his patience was rewarded with the speed he needed.  Almost at a brutal pass, Miguel franticly rode the other’s cock.  Moaning and gasping as it hit the sweet spot deep inside him.  Words of love and devotion poured like a fountain from his mouth as his voice could no longer be contained.  “My Lord, My Lord.” he babbled over and over again.

 

Neither one lasted too much longer after that.  Feeling his orgasm coming, Tulio gripped so tightly they were sure to leave marks on the other’s hip as he thrust his disciple down, burying himself as deep as he could go, planting his seed deep inside.  Feeling the rush of warmth for his god, Miguel shuttered splattered his release over both of their stomachs and clutching pleasantly and painfully around Tulio’s spent member.  His own body trying to keep his master’s seed in him, not wanting to waste such a gift.

 

Coming down from their high, Tulio had to laugh.  He hoped that when they returned to Spain rich as kings, he would still have his one true devotee willing to serve him like his again and again.

 

 

* * *

 

This story would not leave me alone!  Not to mention “The Road to Eldorado” is in some need of fics. 

 

 

Side note:

 

I am still working on “Lost Little Souls” and “Stolen Hearts”.  It is just taking me much longer.  So as not to publish crap, I have been working on three different one shots.  This one, a Star Trek memorial one (come on, who was not messed up when they heard Leonard Nimoy died.  I, along with every other Star Trek fan was huddle in the corner rocking back and forth) and a Fili/Kill/Bilbo smut. 

 

Not sure which one will make it up first but they are coming!


End file.
